It has long been a desire to cause swimming pools and other bodies of water simulate waves of the ocean and large lakes. Machines have been developed for this purpose. These machines are typically large, and may be built into a swimming pool or other body of water.
There remains a need for a smaller, portable wave generator which will generate waves large enough to satisfy the interest of children, but which may be small enough not to present significant safety issues to children.